


Нерушимые Узы

by Shunn



Series: По обе стороны Завесы [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, THE9 (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Feels, M/M, RPF, Some Het, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, non traditional mythology, some FemSlash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: В мире людей пропадают дети. Сяо Чжань спешит на помощь.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: По обе стороны Завесы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Нерушимые Узы

Дети начали пропадать два года назад. Сначала никто не обратил на это внимания. Исчезали они в разных провинциях, далеко от Пекина. По большей части все они были из бедных семей, где сами родители зачастую не помнили, сколько у них детей — пятеро или семеро.  
«Побегает да вернется», — не сговариваясь, заявляли полицейские в разных городах.  
Но дети не возвращались. 

Сяо Чжань откинулся на спинку стула и потер ладонями глаза. Чжочэн давно спал, положив голову на папку с очередным делом. За сегодняшний день они успели изучить уже двенадцать нераскрытых исчезновений. Впереди было примерно столько же. Все они до боли напоминали друг друга: мальчик или девочка накануне полнолуния гуляли на улице — порой в одиночестве, порой с братьями и сестрами, порой с друзьями — затем слышался оглушительный свист, дети закрывали ладонями уши, жмурились, а когда открывали глаза, кто-то из них исчезал.  
Сяо Чжань не понимал, почему столько времени ни один полицейский не запросил данные о пропавших детях, почему никто не увидел очевидные совпадения. Только в Пекине нашелся человек, который решил все-таки провести расследование по всем правилам, несмотря на то что мальчик тоже оказался из бедной семьи. Может, потому что у матери детей было всего двое, и она не хотела потерять одного из них. Может, потому что Пэй Син любил свою работу.  
Кроме свиста ничего странного в делах пока не нашлось, но Сяо Чжань чувствовал — это работа их отдела. Обычно интуиция редко его подводила. 

Телефон на столе завибрировал:  
— Ты домой собираешься? — Ибо прислал мем с плачущим котом.  
Удивительно, как легко демоны осваивали технологии людей. Многим вампирам и фэйри требовались на это долгие годы. Далун до сих пор не любил смартфоны, предпочитая пользоваться допотопной «Нокией», которая могла звонить и отправлять смс, больше ничего.  
— Через полчаса буду.  
Сяо Чжань аккуратно потряс Чжочэна за плечо. Он так сладко причмокивал во сне губами, что будить его казалось преступлением. Но он бы никогда не простил Сяо Чжаню, если бы тот оставил его в одиночестве, да еще в такой неудобной позе.  
— Мам, ну, пожалуйста, пять минуточек, — пробормотал Чжочэн.  
— Ты проспал на математику!  
Сяо Чжань еще и ногой топнул, чтобы добавить эффектности.  
Чжочэн в панике вскочил. Стул с грохотом упал на пол, листы из папки с делом разлетелись по всему кабинету.  
От смеха Сяо Чжань даже икать начал. Только после второго стакана воды и сотого «я тебя ненавижу» от Чжочэна он немного успокоился. Порой стресс от работы приходилось снимать нетрадиционными методами.  
— Пойдем, прогульщик, подброшу тебя домой. 

Зевать Сяо Чжань начал еще в машине. Наверное, на него так подействовал сонный Чжочэн. Обычно он спокойно обходился без отдыха пару суток, только виду не подавал. Драконы порой могли не спать по неделе и больше, но человеческая форма требовала много дополнительных усилий.  
— Давай я тебя кофе напою. Ты же до дома не доедешь, врежешься в первый же столб.  
Сяо Чжань кивнул в ответ. Спорить сил у него внезапно не оказалось.  
Зевая на каждом шагу, он поднялся в квартиру Чжочэна. Тот выглядел не лучше — умудрился задремать на лестничной клетке и пришлось толкать его локтем в бок.  
Сяо Чжань смутно помнил как скинул кроссовки, как добрался до заправленной кровати, как рухнул на нее.  
«Позвонить Ибо», — мелькнула мысль, перед тем как он закрыл глаза.  
Мелькнула и пропала. Он не мог сообразить даже как его зовут, не то что как звонить и кто такой Ибо. 

Девушка шла по полю, касаясь кончиками пальцев длинных стеблей травы. Ее пшеничные волосы рассыпались по плечам, и ветерок то и дело игриво ерошил пряди.  
Сяо Чжань ускорил шаг, пытаясь догнать ее, он почти бежал, но девушка не приблизилась ни на су. Солнце припекало все жарче и жарче, пот заливал глаза, стекал крупными каплями по спине. Во рту пересохло, словно он не пил дня или три.  
Сяо Чжаню казалось, что он целую вечность бежит по этому полю за девушкой с пшеничными волосами и будет бежать еще пару столетий.  
Неожиданно она остановилась. Девушка стояла и ждала, когда Сяо Чжань ее догонит, и с каждым его шагом молодость стекала с нее будто плохая косметика под дождем.  
Когда он остановился рядом, перед ним очутилась глубокая старуха. Прежде пшеничные волосы превратились во всклокоченную седую паклю, лицо избороздили глубокие морщины.  
— Не лезь, — надтреснутым голосом сказала старуха. — Пожалеешь.  
Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань закрыл глаза. Он ждал, когда рухнет с обрыва, когда дракон бережно подхватит его — подменяя, заменяя собой человека. Но время шло, а дракон не появлялся. Только старуха начала смеяться: все громче, все безумнее.  
— Поооожааалешь. Ох, как ты пожаааалешь.  
Он потянулся к кобуре, чтобы достать пистолет. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не слышать этот омерзительный хохот. Все, что угодно, лишь бы солнце перестало палить.  
— Нелессссьлессссссь, — в последний раз прошипела старуха. 

Сяо Чжань открыл глаза. Солнце из за незакрытых штор било ему прямо в лицо. Рядом мирно храпел Чжочэн.  
На телефоне оказалось больше пятидесяти пропущенных вызовов — в основном от Ибо. А еще больше ста сообщений. Сяо Чжань промотал их, не читая.  
Ему и так предстояло выслушать это вживую. После сна в горле першило, невыносимо хотелось пить, а в глаза словно песка насыпали. Сяо Чжань несколько раз медленно моргнул, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. В ушах все еще стояло змеиное «нелесссссь».  
Он понятия не имел, с кем из обитателей Той стороны им пришлось встретиться, но собирался выяснить как можно скорее. После того как выпьет немного воды. А лучше много — примерно половину Янцзы. 

Ибо стоял у окна и смотрел на тонущий в огнях Пекин. В этот раз волосы у него были короткими и заканчивались на пару сантиметров над воротом футболки. Сяо Чжань успел выучить, что это означает — Ибо злится или расстроен.  
— Ну, прости, — сказал он. — На меня наслали какой-то морок или проклятье. Сам еще не понял.  
Ибо так и не повернулся, лишь пожал плечами вместо ответа.  
— Вся твоя жизнь — морок или проклятие.  
Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя немного виноватым. В первую очередь из-за того, что не позвонил, сразу после того как проснулся. Вместо этого коротко написал «со мной все в порядке. Вечером поговорим».  
Кто же знал, что Ибо не захочет говорить.  
— Я купил тебе ножки в KFC. И бутылку вина. И чипсы с креветками.  
— Ты купил это себе. Инкубам не нужна еда.  
Сяо Чжань невольно поморщился. В последний раз эти слова он слышал от доппельгенгера, который украл внешность Ибо. Но по крайней мере сегодня никакой темной вуали, обманывающей Незримые узы, он не заметил.  
— Ибо, ты с самого начала знал, кем я работаю. Я могу пропасть на несколько дней, могу ночевать на работе. Меня могут убить в конце концов.  
— Вот именно, тебя могут убить, — кончиками пальцев Ибо коснулся оконного стекла. По ладони побежали голубые искорки.  
Сяо Чжань шумно выдохнул — теперь он убедился, что перед ним не доппельгенгер.  
— Я могу как-то загладить свою вину?  
Он положил ладони на плечи Ибо и тут же отдернул руки. Ему показалось, что он прикоснулся к ледяной глыбе.  
— Ты знаешь, что демонам не положены чувства?  
— Читал где-то. Возможно, в Библии.  
Ибо развернулся и пристально посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня. Губы у него искривились в усмешке.  
— Не положены человеческие чувства. Демоны могут любить, могут ненавидеть. Но это совсем не похоже на эмоции обычников.  
— Избавь меня от лекции по демонологии, Ван Ибо. Если я захочу ее послушать, я обращусь к На-цзе.  
Сяо Чжань ощущал себя бесконечно усталым. Он был согласен на ссору. Может, даже на драку, которая закончилась бы в постели, а, скорее всего, где-то на полу. Но отстраненный, ледяной Ван Ибо, рассуждающий о чувствах демонах и людей, ему категорически не нравился.  
— Этот мир, — Ибо вновь уставился в окно. — Этот мир меняет каждого из нас. Демонов, фэйри, вампиров — всех, кто пришел с нашей стороны.  
— Очень может быть, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань. — Но я никогда не жил по Ту сторону, мне не с чем сравнить. Так ты ножки не будешь?  
Вместо ответа Ибо прижался лбом к стеклу. 

Когда Сяо Чжань прошел мимо него в душ, прежде чем отправиться спать, он так и продолжал что-то высматривать в глубине ночного Пекина. Волосы у Ибо за эти полчаса стали еще короче, а голубые искорки исчезли совсем. Ночью Сяо Чжаню ничего не снилось. 

Утром он проснулся в одиночестве. Даже Орешек выбрала сегодня корзинку, а не устроилась как обычно в ногах. Он успел отвыкнуть от ощущения, что кровать принадлежит только ему: никто не пытался отобрать одеяло или положить голову на его подушку. Можно раскинуть руки и ноги, и никто не будет ворчать про костлявые колени или острые локти. Минут пять Сяо Чжань внимательно изучал потолок, пытаясь сообразить — нравится ли ему это ощущение. Еще через две минуты понял — совсем не нравится.  
Дело было даже не в Незримых узах, которые сейчас причиняли почти физическую боль. Без Ибо постель выглядела слишком пустой и холодной.  
Сяо Чжань прошелся по квартире, заглянул в каждую комнату, в ванную, в туалет. Он даже шкаф зачем-то открыл. Разумеется, там Ибо не оказалось. Его нигде не оказалось. А вместе с ним исчезла большая часть его вещей — одежда, украшения, несколько амулетов. Орешек все это время ходила за ним по пятам и растерянно мяукала. 

Сердце Сяо Чжаня невольно пропустило удар. Узы натянулись так, что стало нечем дышать. И тут в тягучей, тяжелой тишине раздался звонок телефона. Он думал, что это Ибо, потянулся за смартфоном и уронил его на пол.  
Звонил Чжочэн. В Пекине пропал еще один ребенок, в этот раз из вполне благополучной семьи. Пошла гулять с подругами на полчаса и не вернулась. За ними из окна наблюдала мама одной из девочек. Она тоже слышала свист, зажмурилась буквально на пару секунд от неожиданности, а когда открыла глаза — детей стало меньше.  
Сяо Чжань очень хотел ответить, что заболел и отправиться в «No Sense», но вместо этого громко вздохнул и поехал опрашивать свидетелей. Боль от Уз не исчезла, не растворилась в зимнем воздухе, просто отошла на второй план. Он все еще верил, что стоит им с Ибо спокойно поговорить, как все наладится. 

Дети как один утверждали, что ничего не видели, ничего не слышали — играли с куклами во дворе, потом кто-то страшно свистнул, а затем Фаньфань исчезла. За несколько секунд, что прошли, когда девочку никто не видел, она не могла уйти далеко. Но она испарилась, растаяла быстрее, чем снежинка на ладони. Лишь одна девочка долго мялась, кусала губы и то и дело дергала платье куклы, которую сжимала в руках.  
Наконец она потянула Сяо Чжаня за свитер и заставила его наклониться:  
— Страшная бабушка, — прошептала девочка. Голос у нее дрожал. — Я видела страшную бабушку во сне. Она на меня долго смотрела, а потом свистнула. Вот так же как сегодня, только тише.  
На глазах девочки выступили слезы.  
— Дядя полицейский, вы найдете Фаньфань?  
Сяо Чжань не знал, что ей ответить, но постарался улыбнуться.  
— Мы очень постараемся, милая.  
За годы на этой работе он привык не давать обещания, которые не сумел бы выполнить.  
Сяо Чжань задал еще пару вопросов, аккуратно уточняя детали. Судя по всему «страшная бабушка» из сна девочки была той же самой старухой, которую он видел, когда отрубился на кровати Чжочэна. С такими потусторонцами их отдел еще ни разу не сталкивался.  
Первым делом он набрал номер На-цзе и договорился о встрече завтра, а затем попробовал дозвониться до Ибо. Но все звонки автоматически переадресовывали на голосовую почту, и Сяо Чжань с трудом удержался от жалобного «пожалуйста, возьми трубку, давай все обсудим».  
Вместо этого он все же поехал в «No Sense». С детства он запомнил пару правил: стреляй быстро, ешь медленно, не доверяй информацию автоответчикам. 

На ресепшене в клубе вместо привычного Вэньханя сидела Ань Ци и смотрела на смартфон, то и дело постукивая ногтями по экрану — словно хотела кому-то написать, но никак не решалась. Ее длинные волосы сегодня выглядели тусклыми и ломкими, помада на сухих губах скаталась в крошечные алые комочки, под глазами залегли темные тени.  
Впервые Сяо Чжань увидел суккуб, выглядевшуя действительно плохо. Ань Ци оторвалась от смартфона и уставилась куда-то в пустоту. Ее взгляд скользил по двери, по стене, по потолку — по чему угодно, но Сяо Чжаня будто огибал по кривой.  
— Босса нет, — сказала она. — Не знаю, когда будет.  
— Можно, я сам посмотрю? — поинтересовался Сяо Чжань и оперся на стойку ресепшна.  
Ань Ци тут же отъехала подальше в кресле на колесиках.  
— Его действительно тут нет, — устало повторила она. — Мне жаль это говорить, но его нет, я не знаю, где он, я не знаю, когда будет.  
— Ань Ци... — начал Сяо Чжань и замолк, когда она приложила палец к губам.  
— Я знаю про Незримые Узы. Я знаю, что тебе больно. Что боссу больно. Но это к лучшему, правда. Этот мир... — Ань Ци положила смартфон на стол и обхватила себя руками за плечи. — Этот мир не для демонов. Не для нас.  
Сяо Чжаню показалась, что в уголках ее глаз блеснули крошечные алые слезы.  
— Просто уходи. Со временем все пройдет. Все проходит со временем.  
С экрана смартфона Ань Ци улыбалась незнакомая фэйри. Улыбалась так, словно королева ши вручила ей самый главный дар — свободу.  
В легких Сяо Чжаня неожиданно закончился воздух, там остался только вереск и пыль Пустошей.  
— Я все же хочу с ним поговорить. Хотя бы один раз. Передай ему, ладно?  
Ань Ци кивнула в ответ.  
Сяо Чжань знал — она сдержит обещание. 

По дороге домой он позвонил Чжочэну — ничего нового не выяснилось. Пока они не поймут, с кем из потусторонцев в этот раз столкнулись, дело не прояснится. Но Сяо Чжань все равно попросил связаться с полицией из других городов. Может, хоть кто-то что-то заметил.  
В квартире было пусто и очень холодно, хотя он выкрутил отопление на максимум. Все равно ему казалось, что окна подернулись инеем изнутри. Пришлось даже глаза потереть, чтобы убедиться — это всего лишь иллюзия. Сяо Чжань зачем-то решил, что надо убрать оставшиеся вещи Ибо, даже коробку достал.  
Первым делом туда отправилась смешная панда, которую он выиграл в парке аттракционов, куда они ходили вместе. Потом он снял с крючка черный халат. Ибо не так уж часто его надевал — дома он предпочитал ходить либо в удобных штанах и майке, либо в длинных шортах, либо без ничего. Последнее нравилось Сяо Чжаню больше всего.  
Он прижал халат к лицу, глубоко вздохнул — ткань все еще слабо пахла Ибо, жасмином и морским бризом. Обычный человек вряд ли бы сумел различить этот намек на аромат, но Сяо Чжань не был человеком. Пусть чаще всего забывал об этом.  
Он так и стоял на пороге ванной, комкая в руках халат, а стекла на окнах расцветали снежными узорами — один изящнее другого.  
Черные драконы с рождения умели выдыхать не только пламя, но и лед. В коробке, куда Сяо Чжань кинул панду, устроилась Орешек и внимательно следила за каждым его движением.  
Незримые узы звенели, словно лед зимой на реке. Сяо Чжань уже понимал, что ему надо делать, будто решение ему на ухо нашептали голосом На-цзе.  
Понимал, но очень не хотел. Если бы не потерянные дети, он бы предпочел простоять в промерзшей квартире еще пару лет, а лучше веков.  
Так и не выпустив халат из пальцев, Сяо Чжань дошел до ноутбука и заказал билет до Сычуаня. Дасюэшань давным-давно заждалась его. 

Потом он позвонил На-цзе и попросил принять его подругу и коллегу вместо него. Следующей по плану у него была Мэн Цзыи, которую Сяо Чжань попросил встретиться с госпожой На Ин. Затем Чжочэн — тот минут десять возмущался, что его бросают одного посередине расследования. Дальше по списку шел Юй Бинь. Аюньга, которого он попросил присмотреть за Орешек. Ци Лин из отдела статистики.  
Часа через два часа разговоров и переговоров правое ухо у Сяо Чжаня горело, потому что он слишком крепко прижимал к нему телефон, а язык в буквальном смысле онемел.  
Последним делом он отправил в вичат Ань Ци голосовое сообщение, что уедет на несколько дней. Все равно она бы не взяла трубку. Все равно Сяо Чжань не хотел слышать ее голос.  
До своего утреннего рейса он так и не сомкнул глаз. 

Хозяин гостевого дома, где остановился Сяо Чжань, долго и скептически на него смотрел, когда он сообщил, что собирается в одиночестве подняться на Дасюэшань. А затем потребовал контакты родственников, чтобы сообщить им скорбную весть в случае чего.  
Он так и выразился «скорбная весть». Сяо Чжань с трудом удержался, чтобы не обнять его. Со своими проблемами в личной жизни и на работе, он начал забывать о простой человеческой доброте. Перед своим выходом на гору он оставил ему телефон Чжочэна.  
Тот бы точно расстроился, что остался в отделе в одиночестве. Вроде бы начальник, но тебе подвластны разве что файлы в ноутбуке, да и то далеко не все. 

Дасюэшань встретила Сяо Чжаня дождем со снегом и пронизывающим холодом. Щеки немедленно онемели, губы потрескались, на бровях и ресницах наросла ледяная корка. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, но Сяо Чжань упорно поднимался вверх, пока в легких не начал заканчиваться кислород. Только тогда он огляделся по сторонам — буквально в нескольких метрах справа приглашающе разинула пасть бездонная пропасть.  
Дасюэшань словно усмехалась про себя: «я сожрала сотни таких как ты, я еще сотни сожру». Очень хотелось опуститься прямо на жесткий снег и закрыть глаза. Несколько часов, если не меньше, и все закончится.  
Вместо этого Сяо Чжань направился прямо к пропасти и шагнул в пустоту. У любого человека, который бы такое увидел, остановилось бы сердце — хотя бы на пару мгновений.  
Огромный черный дракон кружил рядом с Дасюэшань, и ветер пел под его крыльями. Снег оседал на его чешуе и не таял, потому что кровь его была холоднее, чем лед. Дракон запрокинул голову и заревел в пустое небо. 

Незримые Узы не зря называли еще Нерушимыми. В мире По Ту Сторону не существовала сила, способная разорвать или хотя бы ослабить связь между возлюбленными, если уж их коснулись чары Уз. Но в мире, где родился и вырос дракон, законы действовали немного иначе. Он взмывал все выше и выше — туда, куда даже самолеты не добираются, и ревел, чувствуя как невидимые нити впиваются в тело, притягивая, возвращая его к земле.  
Он все ждал, когда они лопнут, а Дасюэшань смеялась и плакала вместе с ним. Смеялась и плакала вместе с инкубом, который цеплялся ослабевшими пальцами за стену. С его искусанных губ вместе с кровью стекало жидкое голубое пламя.  
Никто не знает, что случилось бы дальше — смогли бы выжить дракон и инкуб, потому что никто и никогда до этого не пытался так настойчиво оборвать Нерушимые Узы, но в какой-то момент времени дракон почувствовал, что нити ослабели.  
Они не лопнули, не сгорели в разреженном воздухе, просто натяжение стало легким, почти неощутимым. Опустись на вершину горы и не заметишь. 

Сяо Чжань лежал на спине, раскинув руки, а ветер ласково сдувал с его лица снежинки. Они с ветром были давними друзьями. Он попытался увидеть Ибо, представить, что тот сейчас делает, но в ответ на него посмотрела лишь пустота — темнее, чем зимняя ночь на Дасюэшань. Наверное, Сяо Чжань должен был чувствовать себя победителем — у него ведь получилось избавиться от Уз, но вместо этого ему захотелось заплакать. Быть может, он бы действительно зарыдал, но зимний ветер сушил даже не слезы — мысли о них.  
С трудом Сяо Чжань поднялся на ноги и побрел — теперь уже вниз. Проще было бы долететь драконом, но на сегодня ему хватило превращений. Он шел и шел, механически переставляя ноги, пока где-то вдалеке не расслышал горький детский плач

Сначала Сяо Чжань решил, что у него начались слуховые галлюцинации. Он слишком много думал о похищенных детях— даже решился разорвать Узы ради них — вот ему и началось мерещиться всякое. Он прижал к ушам ладони и попытался сосредоточиться: шаг, еще один, и снова шаг. Плач не прекращался. Наоборот становился все громче и все безнадежнее.  
Сяо Чжань сдался. Он свернул налево, в ту сторону откуда раздавался звук, прекрасно понимая, что ночью на горе этот поворот мог стоить ему жизни. 

Девочка в легком голубом платье сидела на снегу, обнимая себя за плечи. Губы у нее посинели от холода, на щеках застыли дорожки от слез.  
Сяо Чжань сразу ее узнал — мама показала ему много фотографий Фаньфань на телефоне. Не меньше сотни. Сяо Чжань рванулся к ней, попытался взять на руки, но схватил лишь воздух.  
Все это напоминало плохой фильм ужасов. Один из тех, которые так не любил Ибо, но все равно соглашался посмотреть вместе — за пару поцелуев.  
Девочка уставилась на Сяо Чжаня.  
— Домик в лесу, — прошептала она. — Странный домик на лапах.  
Ветер оглушительно взвыл, взметнул снег столбом.  
Сяо Чжань открыл глаза.  
Он все еще лежал на склоне Дасюэшань: никакой девочки, никакого плача, никакого спуска вниз. И никакого Ибо — нигде. Сяо Чжань громко вздохнул, с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
«Понял я намек, понял».  
Дракон медленно и устало планировал с вершины горы. Ветер под его крыльями пел торжественную песню.  
Хозяин гостевого домика очень удивился, когда под утро в дверь громко постучали. 

Сяо Чжань и Мэн Цзыи сидели на полу в одной из комнат На Ин, которую та давно превратила в библиотеку. Сама На-цзе устроилась в кресле, заявив, что слишком старая и слишком любит комфорт.  
В тишине раздавалось только шуршание страниц и стук обложек, когда кто-то из них откладывал очередную бесполезную книгу в сторону.  
Вот уже пятый час подряд все трое пытались выйти на след подозреваемого.  
Примет у них оказалось не так много. Во первых, скорее всего, это был кто-то из нечисти, выглядящий то как девушка, то как старуха. Во вторых, ему зачем-то требовались дети. В третьих, он использовал свист, чтобы отвлечь внимание и умел очень быстро перемещаться. А еще, возможно, он прятал похищенных детей в странном доме с лапами.  
Насчет последнего факта Сяо Чжань сильно сомневался — можно ли доверять горячечным видениям. Но На-цзе заявила, что сейчас не то время, когда стоит упускать даже самую тонкую ниточку.  
Мэн Цзыи потянулась и громко зевнула, тут же испуганно прикрыв ладонью рот.  
— Никогда не думала, что По Ту Сторону обитает столько всяких тварей. То есть я хотела сказать созданий. Много всяких интересных созданий.  
Сяо Чжань не стал ее поправлять. До этого дела он сам не подозревал, сколько всего таилось По Ту Сторону. В нем словно проснулся внутренний Чжочэн, требующий максимальные ужесточить границы. Некоторые из потусторонцев, о которых он успел прочитать в книгах На Ин, вызывали у него дрожь. Инкубы, суккубы и вампиры были по сравнению с ними пушистыми котятами.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, милая, — На-цзе отложила в сторону очередной том «Преданий и легенд». — Сколько в мире было и есть разных народов и народностей, и у большинства из них разные мифы, разные сказки. Кто-то из потусторонцев появляется практически у всех. Например, ведьмы или фэйри. Называться могут как-то иначе, но в целом у них одинаковые способности, так что мы можем сделать вывод — речь идет об одном и том же виде. А вот кто-то появляется только в одном регионе или области. Что мы с вами еще не проверяли? Восточную Европу?  
Сяо Чжань открыл рот, чтобы попросить о пощаде и коротком перерыве, когда с полки за его спиной упал сборник «Русских народных сказок».  
Страница открылась на иллюстрации странного домика с лапами. До этого он почему-то думал, что это лапы тигра или огромные когти, но дом с картинки стоял на куриных лапах.  
Фаньфань выбрала не самое подходящее слово.  
Мэн Цзыи несколько раз моргнула, словно хотела убедиться, что не спит.  
— Мне кажется, или мы ее действительно нашли?  
— Изьбущка, — На-цзе с трудом выговорила незнакомое слово. — Дом на куриных лапах, в котором живет Баба Яга. Так вот кто похищает детей. Я могла бы догадаться по свисту.  
— Ты знаешь, где ее отыскать? — Сяо Чжань вскочил на ноги. Усталости словно не бывало — больше всего на свете он хотел разобраться с этим делом поскорее. — Дети еще живы?  
— Скорее всего. Они нужны ей, чтобы вернуть молодость. Но пока я даже не знаю как с ней справиться. К завтрашнему дню узнаю. Идите оба, вам надо отдохнуть.  
Мэн Цзыи попробовала протестовать, но На-цзе приложила палец к губам.  
— Тихо, тихо. Мы не поможем детям, если все трое погибнем. Сначала надо выбрать оружие, только потом стрелять.  
— Трое, — выдохнула Мэн Цзыи. — То есть вы возьмете меня на охоту?  
— Подозреваю, у нас нет выбора, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань. — Ты знаешь, где мы оба живем.  
На-цзе рассеянно улыбнулась, когда Мэн Цзыи захлопала в ладоши. Она уже внимательно читала статью про Бабу Ягу, одновременно делая пометки в блокноте. В таком состоянии ее можно было уговорить практически на что угодно — даже продать дом. Весь, кроме библиотеки и зимнего сада. 

Сяо Чжань на машине отвез Мэн Цзыи до ближайшего магазина. Она настояла, что оттуда на такси доберется сама и ждать ее не нужно. Сяо Чжань подозревал — Мэн Цзыи просто не хотела, чтобы он знал, где та собирается ночевать. Скорее всего, у Юй Биня судя по тому как она смущалась и настойчиво отказывалась от любой помощи. Хоть у кого-то все было в порядке с личной жизнью.  
Кусок льда с Дасюэшань шевельнулся у Сяо Чжаня в животе. Он представил, что сейчас поедет домой, войдет в квартиру, где каждый миллиметр продолжал напоминать об Ибо, где все еще легко пахло жасмином и морем, ляжет в холодную постель в одиночестве, а Орешек вновь уляжется в корзинке — и решительно набрал в навигаторе адрес ближайшего отеля. Если ты сумел разрушить Узы, не значит, что Узы не успели разрушить тебя.  
Хотя, может быть, дело было вовсе не в них. Но эту мысль Сяо Чжань, пусть с трудом, отогнал от себя. Он собирался подумать над этим завтра. А лучше всего — никогда. 

В отеле он хотел поискать информацию про Бабу Ягу, но, как оказалось, именно сегодня оставил то ли дома, то ли на работе запасную зарядку от телефона. Тот грустно показал ему черный экран и отказался включаться. Сяо Чжань с трудом удержался, чтобы не запустить гаджет в стену. В конце концов он сам был виноват, надо было ехать домой.  
Все равно кровать в отеле выглядела еще более пустой и холодной.  
После горячего душа стало немного легче. Сяо Чжань даже умудрился ненадолго задремать. 

— Теперь тебя ничего не связывает? — Ань Ци положила ладонь на грудь Ибо. Его волосы сегодня были собраны в хвостик на затылке, ее — отливали золотом.  
Оба они оказались обнажены, и в лунном свете кожа их выглядела безупречней самого дорогого фарфора.  
По плечам Ибо бежали голубые искорки, по спине Ань Ци — алые. 

— Разве они не прекрасны? — девушка в длинном сарафане выступила из темноты. — Разве они не совершены? Инкубы и суккубы созданы друг для друга, все мы для них не больше, чем еда.  
Она была бы тоже красивой — порождение страха и тьмы — если бы не сухие седые пряди в пшеничного цвета косе и слишком длинный нос с огромными бородавками на крыльях.  
Сяо Чжань понял, что вновь слишком глубоко провалился в сновидения и попытался проснуться.  
Девушка скрипуче засмеялась, Ань Ци встала на цыпочки и коснулась губами щеки Ибо.  
— Так просто уйти не получится, птичка. Не люблю тех, кто лезет в мои дела. Тех, кто мешает.  
Только сейчас Сяо Чжань рассмотрел, что одна нога у девушки напоминала собой анатомическое пособие. Словно оторвали ногу у скелета и приставили живому человеку.  
— А это Фаньфань, — хихикая, пояснила девушка. — Фаньфань поделится годами жизни, вот и будет у бабушки нога не костяная, а обычная. Еще парочка детей, и нос тоже подправлю. Может, тогда ты меня полюбишь, а, красавчик? Меня, а не это демонское отродье.  
Она как-то еще назвала Сяо Чжаня на языке, из которого он не знал ни слова. Возможно, это был русский. Возможно, что-то из потустороннего.  
Злость в крови закипела как масло на сковороде. Дракон распахнул пасть.  
Девушка — Баба Яга — торопливо отступила в тень. Ань Ци прижалась губами к запрокинутой шее Ибо. Голубые и алые огни плясали по их телам, воздух вокруг звенел от напряжения.  
Сяо Чжань закрыл глаза, но силуэты демонов будто выжгли под его веками. Он пытался не смотреть и не мог оторваться от приоткрытого, искусанного рта Ибо, от голубых искорок на талии Ань Ци.  
«Созданы друг для друга. Не больше, чем еда», — гремело в его ушах. Громче стука сердца. Громче стонов Ань Ци. Это было даже хуже, чем ночь на Дасюэшань. Ледяной ветер коснулся кожи Сяо Чжаня, но не принес с собой ни утешения, ни прохлады. 

А затем Ибо шагнул к нему. Вместе с ним шагнула Ань Ци.  
Тьма попыталась набросить на них свою вуаль, но их обнаженные тела светились, разгоняя мрак.  
«Из демонов получаются отличные светильники. Жаль, плата по счетам непомерная», — горько подумал Сяо Чжань.  
Наверное, ему должно было стать смешно от этой мысли. Вот только смеяться совсем не хотелось.  
Хотелось вернуться на много лет назад — когда Завеса еще надежно скрывала Тот мир. Когда детей похищали только другие люди, а не порождения чужой реальности и злой магии.  
Когда Ибо не стоял напротив, легко улыбаясь. Тонкие пальцы Ань Ци почти совсем утонули в его большой ладони.  
— Парки и пифоны не созданы друг для друга, — сказал вдруг Ибо. Выбившиеся из хвоста пряди темных волос лежали на его ключицах. — Фэйри и вампиры не созданы. Суккубы и фэйри. Инкубы и драконы. Наши миры не созданы друг для друга. Все, что у нас есть, мы создаем сами. Просыпайся, Сяо Чжань. Ты нужен Фаньфань. Ты нужен другим детям. Ты нужен...  
Сяо Чжаню послышалось, что Ибо прошептал «мне», но громкий звон будильника заглушил его слова.  
Солнечный свет от незадернутых штор вновь бил ему прямо в глаза. 

Когда он вернулся домой, чтобы переодеться, первым делом к нему бросилась Орешек и вцепилась когтями в ногу, оставив длинную кровоточащую царапину. Сяо Чжань не вскрикнул, не попытался ее оттолкнуть — понимал, что заслужил.  
— Прости, милая, я ужасно себя веду, — вздохнул он, почесывая Орешек за ушками, после того как та немного успокоилась. — То притащу домой инкуба, то выгоню инкуба, то улечу на гору, то еще что-нибудь придумаю. Непутевый тебе хозяин достался.  
Орешек согласно мяукала на каждое его слово.  
— Но я хочу заметить. Я не выгонял Ибо, он ушел сам. По правде говоря, я так и не понял, почему. Сказал какую-то ерунду, что демонам не положены человеческие чувства и ушел к Ань Ци. А это, между прочим, милая Орешек, гораздо больнее, чем укус за ухо. Да-да, поверь, я проверял.  
Орешек вместо ответа прыгнула к нему на колени. Сяо Чжань провел по ее спине ладонью, чувствуя как непрошенные слезы закипают в уголках глаз. Он понятия не имел, когда успел стать плаксивым. На Дасюэшань все можно было списать на ледяной ветер. В теплом уютном доме с любимой кошкой в руках — разве что на темные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань представил, что больше никогда их не коснется даже кончиками пальцев и закусил губу.  
Сейчас ему стоило подумать о Фаньфань и о других пропавших детях. Об Ибо Сяо Чжань собирался подумать потом. Примерно вечность спустя.  
На-цзе позвонила как раз вовремя. 

Все трое стояли на опушке леса. Деревья здесь росли редко, торчало немало пеньков. Но стоило сделать буквально несколько шагов, как начиналась непролазная чаща. Сяо Чжань не подозревал, что в окрестностях Пекина еще сохранились такие леса.  
— Это граница, — сообщила На-цзе, словно прочитав его мысли. — Здесь начинается Та Сторона. Лес расположен именно там. Те, кто не хочет рисковать, могут остаться в нашем мире.  
Сяо Чжань знал — она намекала на Мэн Цзыи. Та — единственная из троих была обычным человеком, хотя На-цзе об этом не знала. Но, скорее всего, о чем-то догадывалась. Именно поэтому Чжочэнэ и Юй Биню ничего не сообщили об их операции. Никому в полиции ничего не сообщили. Зато спать будут крепче.  
— Так мы идем или будем тут топтаться, пока солнце на Западе не взойдет? — Мэн Цзыи сделала первый шаг в чащу.  
Сяо Чжань и На Ин переглянулись, а затем последовали за ней. 

Ветки цеплялись за волосы, норовили выколоть глаза, корни деревьев опутывали ноги. Идти становилось все сложнее, но ни один из троих не думал останавливаться.  
Чем сложнее дорога, тем вернее путь — это правило стоило бы начертать на гербе потусторонцев. Если бы у потусторонцев водились гербы.  
Мэн Цзыи запнулась об очередной корень, упала и с криком неожиданно рухнула вниз. Под слоем прелой листвы яму с кольями внизу разглядеть было невозможно.  
Сяо Чжань потянулся к Мэн Цзыи, но он не успел. Никто бы не успел, кроме На-цзе.  
Время замедлилось. Она взмахнула руками, что-то прошептала, и ласковый ветерок подхватил Мэн Цзыи у самой земли. Лишь один из кольев едва царапнул лодыжку.  
— Будь осторожнее, — сказала На-цзе, когда Сяо Чжань вытащил из Мэн Цзыи из ямы. — Впереди еще много ловушек.  
Она была права. Их ждали ямы, падающие деревья, веревки и огонь. После них ветки и корни казались чуть ли не лучшими друзьями.  
Сяо Чжань словно попал в компьютерную игру на повышенном уровне сложности. И жизнь у него осталась только одна.  
Если бы не На-цзе, что Мэн Цзыи, что он далеко бы не ушли. По крайней мере в человеческой форме. Дракон несколько раз рычал внутри — особенно после того как перед ними заполыхали деревья. Сяо Чжаню стоило больших трудов удержаться, чтобы не выдохнуть лед.  
Пока он был не готов превращаться. Но с каждой ловушкой дракон все сильнее рвался на свободу.  
Вот только Сяо Чжань очень сомневался, что драконы могут победить Бабу Ягу. Разве что сжечь ее вместе с домиком на лапах. Детей бы это вряд ли спасло. 

Ему почти повезло. Еще немного, и дракон бы рванулся в небеса, но буквально за секунду перед этим, деревья неожиданно расступились. На полянке, усеянной птичьими черепами и костями животных, их уже ждали — дом на куриных лапах и девушка с пшеничными волосами. Нос у нее все еще оставался длинным и покрытым бородавками, но нога выглядела обычной. Сердце у Сяо Чжаня словно ледяными пальцами сдавили. Он понял, что к Фаньфань они уже не успели.  
— А ты сильна, ведьма, — хмыкнула Баба Яга. — Думала, огонь ты не пройдешь.  
За плечами у нее клубилась тьма.  
— Верни детей, Костяная нога, — последние слова На-цзе будто выплюнула.  
— А ты отбери, попробуй, — захохотала Баба Яга. И тьма рассмеялась вместе с ней на разные голоса. — Не тех союзников ты привела с собой, ведьма, ох не тех.  
В ладонях у На-цзе появился шар света, который она, ни секунды не раздумывая, метнула в Бабу Ягу. Та с легкостью его отбила, и моментально сплела из тьмы за спиной веревку. На-цзе от нее увернулась, но петля затянулась на шее Мэн Цзыи. Та захрипела и рухнула на колени.  
— Не тех, не тех союзничков, — глумливо сказала Баба Яга. — Обычница и птичка. Ничего они против меня не поделают. Тебе нужны были порождения тьмы, такие же как я.  
Вместо ответа На-цзе обрушила на нее целый столп света. Петля на шее Мэн Цзыи ослабла, но не исчезла. Баба Яга продолжала смеяться, отбиваясь от всех выпадов На-цзе.  
Сяо Чжань еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Откуда-то он знал, что тьма ничего не сможет ему сделать. Вот только он тоже ничего не мог противопоставить тьме. Они словно существовали в параллельных плоскостях.  
Темная стрела просвистела над головой На-цзе — если бы та не пригнулась, то попала бы ей в лоб. Мэн Цзыи захрипела громче, когда петля вновь туго стянула ее горло.  
Баба Яга на своей территории пока вела с разгромным счетом. 

Дракон, не в силах на это смотреть, разинул пасть. Сяо Чжань почти шагнул в пропасть, теряя человеческую форму.  
Почти — ему не хватило какой-то доли секунды.  
— Ты хотела видеть порождения тьмы. Мы пришли, — знакомый голос ветром прошелестел по поляне.  
Из-за деревьев выступили Ибо и Ань Ци. И непроницаемая тьма крыльями трепетала вслед за ними.  
— Нет! Это не дело демонов, — выкрикнула Баба Яга. Молодость — как во сне Сяо Чжаня — начала слезать с нее как змеиная шкура. — Убирайтесь отсюда!  
Петля на шее Мэн Цзыи исчезла, и она широко открыла рот, будто пыталась надышаться и никак не могла.  
— Зачем же ты тогда призывала нас, если это не дело демонов? — обманчиво ласково тоном спросила Ань Ци. Крылья тьмы за ее спиной развернулись на несколько метров, в них засверкали молнии. — Я, может быть, рождена суккубом, но я очень не люблю, когда меня отправляют в чужие сны. Против моей воли. Предпочитаю сама выбирать: к кому приходить, кого целовать.  
Впервые за все это время Ань Ци посмотрела на Сяо Чжаня и оскалилась.  
— Зря ты вспомнила нас, Темная, — в руках Ибо появился огненный меч. — Зря ты решила указывать, кто и для кого создан.  
Сяо Чжань невольно вспомнил, что из инкубов и суккубов — не самые лучшие воины. По крайней мере, так писали в большинстве книг Потустороннего мира. Скорее всего, авторы просто не видели разъяренных инкубов. 

Над поляной засверкали молнии, засияли шары света На-цзе.  
Баба Яга сдаваться не собиралась. Вокруг нее закружился вихрь тьмы, посыпались огненные стрелы. Сяо Чжань подхватил Мэн Цзыи и потащил ее в сторону, не слушая вялые протесты. Обычникам нечего было делать на этой поляне По Ту Сторону.  
Он устроил ее рядом с деревом, на подушке из мха, а сам побежал обратно.  
Дракон внутри надежно защищал его от тьмы. Если этому порождению нравился огонь, он мог сложить большой костер — пусть согреется.  
Ибо и Ань Ци сражались спина к спине, прикрывая На-цзе, которая пыталась проломить защиту Бабы Яги световыми шарами. Сяо Чжань не стал превращаться, в мире По Ту Сторону ему не требовалось полностью менять форму — откуда-то он знал это. Огонь задрожал, затрепетал на кончиках его пальцев и волос, пока полностью не охватил его фигуру.  
Наверное, со стороны это было страшно — горящий человек, который на самом деле управлял огнем. Но Сяо Чжань не видел себя со стороны.  
Пламя дракона разгоняло тьму, рассеивало чары, ломало защитные заклинания. Баба Яга была сильным магом. В чем-то сильнее Древней, потому что за ней стояли многовековой ужас перед тьмой и смертью.  
Никто бы из них не справился в одиночку. Но на этой поляне они оказались вместе. 

Раздался свист. Мимо Сяо Чжаня стремительно пролетела ступа — похожая на ту, в которой мама разминала специи, вот только во много раз больше.  
— Всссстретиимся еще, — старуха вскочила в ступу, оттолкнулась помелом от земли. От ее молодости не осталось и следа. Седые волосы клоками торчали вокруг изборожденного морщинами лица, даже костяная нога покрылась мелкими трещинами. Избушка на куриных лапах протяжно скрипнула, из дверей на траву упали похищенные дети. Фаньфань сладко спала, обнимая девочку из Лаояна. Кажется, из Лаояна. Хотя, может быть, из Юньменя.  
Сяо Чжань наклонился над ними, проверяя пульс. А когда поднял голову, ни Бабы Яги, ни избушки уже не было.  
— Мы победили, — устало улыбнулся На-цзе, а потом упала в обморок. Прямо на руки Ань Ци, которая тоже едва держалась на ногах.  
Ибо провел ладонями по лицу, словно пытался стереть усталость. Но у него ничего не вышло — Сяо Чжань впервые видел его таким старым, таким измученным.  
Он никогда не любил его сильнее, чем в эту минуту. Плевать на Узы. Дело было не в них.  
Можно было разорвать Узы. Но никак не получилось бы стереть эти два или три шага навстречу друг другу, этот поцелуй — слишком быстрый, слишком отчаянный, с привкусом пепла и крови.  
— Я скучал, — сказал Ибо. — Я был не прав.  
Именно эти слова собирался сказать Сяо Чжань, но промолчал. Порой молчание говорило убедительнее любых слов. На-цзе все это время с интересом за ними наблюдала, но не задала ни одного вопроса. Она явно догадывалась, что Сяо Чжань не совсем человек, но предпочла держать догадки при себе. Мэн Цзыи, к счастью, не видела и не помнила ничего. 

До выхода в мир людей им пришлось добираться больше двух дней. Уже через несколько часов Сяо Чжань решил, что не так уж любит детей. По крайней мере, тех, кто все время пытается свернуть с тропы в кусты, ведь «там что-то блеснуло». Зато Мэн Цзыи перестала чувствовать себя бесполезной. Возможно, она не сумела помочь с Бабой Ягой, но с детьми ее помощь оказалась бесценной.  
Хотя все равно Фаньфань держалась лучше всех — за руку Ван Ибо. 

— Креветочные чипсы или сушеное манго? — Сяо Чжань пошуршал пакетиками.  
— А ножек из KFC нет? — Ибо вытянулся на диване и закинул ногу на ногу.  
На правой прямо на глазах заживала царапина. В этот раз Орешек молча и решительно вцепилась когтями в лодыжку Ибо.  
Хозяева должны были знать, что с кошками так поступать нельзя — если уж взяли ответственность, извольте делить ее полностью.  
— Никаких больше ножек на ночь, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань и похлопал себя по животу. — У меня нет метаболизма инкубов, скоро в дверь перестану пролезать.  
Неуловимотекучим движением Ибо поднялся с дивана.  
— Где именно перестанешь пролезать? Здесь? — он провел ладонью по груди Сяо Чжаня. — Может быть, здесь? — скользнул ладонью по животу. — Если здесь, я не буду возражать, — он прижал пальцы к ширинке на джинсах.  
— Как пошло, Ван Ибо, — Сяо Чжань попытался сказать это построже, но рассмеялся. — Фу.  
— Это еще не пошло? — Ибо подвигал бровями и нарочито медленно облизнул губы.  
Сяо Чжань уставился на его рот.  
— Мне кажется, это мир испортил тебя. Где тот инкуб с аристократическими манерами и ледяными глазами.  
— Где? — удивился Ибо. — Где же он? Может, здесь спрятался, — он провел языком по ключице Сяо Чжаня. — Или вот тут, — прихватил сквозь ткань футболки сосок и легко сжал зубы.  
Сяо Чжань запрокинул голову, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать стон. Орешек сидела под диваном, он не хотел опять напугать свою девочку.  
— Наверное, в спальне. Давай поищем его там.  
Ибо не нужно было намекать дважды. 

Оба раздевались медленно, пристально рассматривая каждый миллиметр кожи друг друга, словно пытались отыскать — что изменилось.  
Прошло всего несколько дней с момента, когда они в последний раз занимались сексом, но Сяо Чжаню казалось — целая вечность. Судя по выражению глаз и поведению, Ибо тоже так думал. Первые робкие искорки побежали по его предплечьям.  
— Я видел тебя на горе, — шепнул он, прижимаясь губами к шее Сяо Чжаня. — Думал, что вижу в последний раз. Все время кажется, что я сейчас моргну, и ты исчезнешь.  
— Не исчезну, — пообещал он и провел ногтями по спине Ибо. Голубые огоньки заплясали на кончиках его пальцев.  
Тот выгнулся, а потом потянул Сяо Чжаня на себя, уронив их обоих на постель.  
Свет в спальне они так и не включили, но рядом с Ибо свет не требовался — он сиял сам по себе. На секунду Сяо Чжань удивился: зачем он добровольно пытался отказаться от этого, зачем отправился на Дасюэшань. Сейчас его путешествие казалось бесполезной тратой времени.  
Ибо перекатился сверху, прикусил губами сосок Сяо Чжаня, а потом начал спускаться вниз, оставляя на коже влажные поцелуи. Он никуда не торопился, мучительно медленно изучал губами тело Сяо Чжаня словно открывал заново. От каждого прикосновения их обоих будто электрическим током прошивало — то ли от возбуждения, то ли от искорок, которые становились все ярче.  
— Давай ты немного поторопишься, — выдохнул Сяо Чжань, запуская пальцы в длинные темные волосы Ибо и прижимая его голову к своему бедру.  
— Ты всегда куда-то спешишь, — он провел языком до колена, собирая соленые капельки пота, и подул на кожу. Сяо Чжань вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Может быть, я тоже боюсь, что ты исчезнешь, — честно признался он.  
Вместо ответа Ибо обхватил губами головку его члена, одновременно пропихивая два пальца между ягодиц. Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, когда он успел их смазать.  
Все так же медленно Ибо трахал его пальцами, то вытаскивая их полностью, то проталкивая на всю длину. Языком он провел вдоль вены на члене, слизнул выступившую смазку.  
Сяо Чжань выгнулся навстречу, пытаясь посильнее насадиться на пальцы, и Ибо шлепнул его по животу. Он явно наслаждался каждой секундой, каждым стоном, издевательски томительно растягивая и облизывая. Сяо Чжань закусил губу, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Ему казалось, что еще немного и он просто взорвется. Наконец он услышал как щелкнула крышка бутылочки со смазкой,  
Ибо закинул себе на талию его ноги, подсунув под поясницу подушку, и одним плавным движением вошел между раздвинутых бедер.  
От боли перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Он редко бывал снизу и почти отвык от этого ощущения. Не потому что ему не нравилось — просто так получалось. Сяо Чжань вцепился пальцами в простыню, вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Ибо терпеливо ждал. На кончиках его ресниц блестели капельки — то ли слез, то ли пота, в которых голубыми бликами отражались искорки, запутавшиеся в волосах.  
Ничего прекраснее в своей жизни Сяо Чжань не видел. Он подался вперед, одновременно обхватив собственный член. Ибо намек понял, начал двигаться взад-вперед. Сяо Чжань пытался сосредоточиться на звуках его дыхания, на влажных шлепках кожи о кожу, но все равно чувствовал — долго он не продержится.  
Ладонь Ибо легла поверх его пальцев. Буквально несколько движений хватило, чтобы под веками Сяо Чжаня взорвалась сверхновая.  
Отстраненно он наблюдал, как Ибо продолжает вбиваться в него, как запрокидывает голову, и голубое пламя стекает с его волос по обнаженной груди. Сяо Чжань с трудом поднял руку, коснулся кончиками пальцев искорки на правой ключице, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ибо вздрогнул и выплеснулся с коротким стоном. 

Потом они лежали, обнявшись, а Орешек топталась по их ногам.  
— Что это было с Ань Ци? — спросил Сяо Чжань, хотя ему не очень хотелось поднимать эту тему.  
Ибо вздохнул и прижался губами к его виску:  
— Темные могут пробираться в чужие сны и подбрасывать кошмары. Она воспользовалась твоим страхом.  
— Но ты-то откуда узнал? Вряд ли она прислала тебе запись в вичате.  
— Не забывай, я тоже Темный. Такие вещи мы просто чувствуем. С таким же успехом она могла прислать эту запись.  
Сяо Чжань хмыкнул. Он очень надеялся, что тактильные ощущения по демонической почте не передаются. В такие моменты он очень жалел, что драконы были другой расой и большая часть темной магии им оказывалась недоступной.  
— Я тоже виноват. Не сразу отследил, что ко мне подсоединились извне. Без Ань Ци не сообразил бы, что мне тоже внушают. Не самые приятные мысли. Она первая забила тревогу.  
Сяо Чжань вспомнил заледеневшего Ибо, который смотрел на огни ночного Пекина. Если бы они оба поняли сразу, что к ним в голову лезет одна и та же Темная, ему не пришлось бы отправляться на Дасюэшань, не пришлось бы рвать Узы. Хотя тогда, возможно, Фаньфань не смогла бы подсказать ему про избушку на куриных ногах.  
— Кстати, как Ань Ци?  
Вместо ответа Ибо протянул ему телефон с открытой галереей. На нескольких фотографиях ярко улыбалась фэйри — та самая, которую он уже видел в смартфоне Ань Ци.  
— Суккубы и фэйри еще больше не созданы друг для друга, чем инкубы и драконы — Ибо положил голову ему на грудь и закрыл глаза. — Закажем все таки завтра KFC, я соскучился по еде обычников.  
— Какой-то ты бессердечный. Ни грамма сочувствия к сотрудникам. Я куплю вино по дороге домой, придется написать тонну отчетов и объяснить Чжочэну, почему его не взяли с собой.  
— Сотрудники со своими проблемами разберутся. Они у меня креативные.  
Ибо потянулся к его губам, и еще минут десять перед сном они просто целовались — так, словно от этого зависело благополучие целого мира. Или двух. 

Орешек в ногах кровати тихо мурлыкала, навострив уши. Она единственная в этой комнате слышала, как торжествующе звенят Нерушимые Незримые Узы.  
Ни по Ту, ни по Эту сторону не родился еще тот, кто сумел бы их разорвать. Скорее всего, потому что никто на самом деле этого не хотел.


End file.
